DJ
]] A DJ (Japanese: DJ) is a person who presents a radio show in the Pokémon world. Notable DJs Professor Oak In the Generation II Pokémon games and a few episodes of the Pokémon anime, Professor Oak is famous in Johto because of his radio show, Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk, co-hosted with DJ Mary. He was going to turn down the show at first but Mary's energy and persistence wore him down. Mary The most famous and well known of the DJs in the Pokémon world, DJ Mary has appeared in the games, anime, , and the manga. She co-hosts a radio show, Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk, with Professor Oak, and many people in Kanto go to Johto to hear her show. Ben DJ Ben (Japanese: セージ Sage) is the host of the radio show Pokémon Music in . His studio is the one that Archer took over to broadcast Team Rocket's message. He works at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He seems to be rather popular, as he is described to have a "charming and soothing voice". When talked to he says: Do you listen to our music? Buena Buena is the host of Buena's Password Show, an independent radio broadcast introduced in , which becomes part of the Variety Channel in . In Generation II, this radio show is only broadcast at night until midnight (every three hours between 2 AM and 11 PM in Generation IV), and the player must remember the password to earn a point. Fern Fern (Japanese: コージ Kōji) or DJ Fern is the host of the radio show Pokémusic. In Generation II, Fern lives in Kanto, hosting a radio show at the Radio Tower called Let's All Sing, which is on channel 18.5. In Pokémon Crystal, the EXPN Card is required to listen to him at the Kanto station. Fern doesn't appear in Generation IV, as Kanto's radio tower does no more than simulcast all of Johto's radio stations, meaning that DJ Ben of Johto is the host. An unused header for Fern, as well as other scrapped DJs and radio shows that appeared in Generation II, exists in the game data, implying that the two radio towers were initially to be as they were in Generation II. Lily DJ Lily (Japanese: リリス Lilith) is the host of the radio show Places and People in Kanto's radio tower. According to one person sailing the S.S. Aqua, her popularity in Kanto rivals that of DJ Mary in Johto. ;S.S. Aqua - *"Do you know Lily? She's a hot DJ in Kanto." *"Lily's nice, but Mary's the best! I want to check out Johto's radio stations!" Lily doesn't appear in , as there is no unique Radio for Kanto anymore, with everything being ported from the Goldenrod Radio Tower. The That Town, These People show is instead hosted in Johto by an unnamed announcer. However, unused header for Lily (as well as other scrapped DJs and radio shows) can be found in game data, implying that they were at least planned to be reused from Generation II. Reed Reed (Japanese: ツゲ Tsuge) is the host of the radio show Lucky Channel. He announces the lucky number of the week in Generation II. Reed doesn't appear in Generation IV, as the Lucky Channel is no longer a radio program. The numbers can still be checked in the Radio Tower, but are never announced on radio. However, an unused header for Reed and the Lucky Channel (as well as other scrapped DJs and radio shows) can be found in game data, implying that the Lucky Number Show was originally going to be implemented. Snap Snap (Japanese: スナップ Snap) is a DJ from who presents the show Trainer Profiles on the Street Corner Channel. He is never seen in-game. Snap is left unnamed in the French, German, and Italian translations. In the anime DJ Mary first appeared in Air Time, where she was at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. appeared on her show to talk about his Pokémon and his aspirations. She also appeared in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. She and Professor Oak were going to do a live show in Maroon Town, but Team Rocket got wind of this and disguised themselves as the professor and Mary. With the help of Nurse Joy, a quiz show determined who were the real Oak and Mary. Mary also appeared in Oaknapped!. Professor Oak disappeared before he could tape a segment for her show, so she asked Officer Jenny, Ritchie, and to help her find him. They eventually learned that he had been kidnapped by Butch and Cassidy. DJ Leo is an actual rather than a radio show host. He appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!, in which he was revealed to be a childhood friend of Professor Kukui. He is very famous in the Alola region. Names |bordercolor= |de=DJ |es=DJ |fr=DJ |it=DJ |ko= DJ }} | Fern |- style="vertical-align:top" | Lily | Reed |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2" | Snap |} Category:Game characters Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders Category:Pokémon world it:DJ